A casual and general observation of children and their activities during the hot and humid days in the summertime will force one to the conclusion that they do not have enough exercise mostly because hot and humid days induce such inactivity.
The invention disclosed herein is believed to eleviate such inactivity to a great extent because it is an extension of an activity enjoyed by so many children during the wintertime, namely sledding. It has been found that a block of ice can be used as a means for sledding on a grassy hill. This is so, because a film of water on the block of ice acts as a lubricant on the grass in a similar manner as, for example, does a film of water on the snow or ice on the ground against the runners of a sled. Thereby, besides the fun of sledding, children also receive somewhat of a cooling during hot summertime because they are playing with and sitting on top of ice when riding the same downhill.